


Day Off

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Day Off [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Jaune and Oscar finally have a day off from dealing with Grimm in Mantle. The two sleep in and stay inside their room all day and decide to watch a movie that makes things a little hard... | Set in Volume 7
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Oscar Pine
Series: Day Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Day Off

It seemed like forever since they could last get a break. Team JNR, as well as Oscar, have been busy in Mantle ever since they had gotten there and gotten their hunters licenses. They had been busy killing Grimm, keeping the people of Mantle safe as the wall was slowly, very slowly, getting repaired. There was never a dull moment. They woke up and were like zombies and by the time they got back to their room they would crash instantly. There seemed to have been no time for any relaxation.

One day, finally, Jaune and Oscar, who was rooming with Team JNR, had the day off while Ren and Nora were busy today. For once they were able to catch up on sleep. They woke up later and ate breakfast in their room, where they would most likely stay all day in their pajamas, Jaune in a tank top and boxers and Oscar in some sweats. After eating breakfast and messing around on their scrolls for a bit they decided to do something.

“Hey, wanna watch a movie?” Jaune asked.

“Sure!” Oscar replied.

“Let’s see… anything in particular?”

“Hmm… I say you just grab a random movie and play it!”

“Let’s see…” Jaune scrolled through a bunch of movies on his scroll before stopping on one. “A Night To Remember…. Ever heard of this movie?” Jaune said setting the scroll down on the bunk bed.

“Never heard of it. Back home watching a movie was very rare.”

“Well let’s hope it isn’t a boring one.” Jaune pressed a button on his scroll and a hologram appeared above it playing the movie. He and Oscar sat on the bunk bed across and watched as the movie began to start.

They were silent for the most part as they watched the movie. There were some good parts here and there, and boring parts as well. A cheesy villain and an okay romance plot. It was basically just a generic movie, nothing special about it, or at least they thought. After halfway through the movie the romantic couple were having a moment and it led to a sex scene. The boys thought it was something that was going to be skipped over as that’s how it is with most movies, but that did not happen. The scene kept going and before they knew it the actors were naked on camera. The movie had porn in it and there was no warning. Jaune had no idea when he picked it!

There was an awkward silence now as the scene commenced. Both boys did not know what to say to each other or if they should even say anything. Jaune wondered if he should stop it. He was old enough to watch this, but was Oscar? He thought about that for a moment, but was distracted when he felt a rising in his boxers. Oh no…The sex scene was turning him on, but can you blame him? He can be horny at times and it didn’t help that he hasn’t had time to relieve himself. It’s been over a week! Jaune moved his hands to his lap and pressed down to cover it up, only to make himself harder from the contact. He kept pressing down though as the last thing he wanted was his dick popping out from the slit in his boxers.

Glancing over at Oscar to see how he was reacting, Jaune could see him red in the face kind of and shifting a bit where he sat. Jaune wondered and moved his eyes down towards the boys crotch. Sure enough, Oscar had a boner as well, and a sizable one too. Since Oscar was younger and his hormones were more out of control Jaune was sure this was torture for him considering Oscar probably hadn’t had time either to relieve himself. Jaune just stared at Oscar’s tent and listened to the moans from the movie and squeezed his dick a bit before coming to a conclusion out of nowhere.

“Um… you know, if you need to like… jerk off… you can. I was thinking about doing it myself, if you don’t mind?” Jaune said a little embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head.

Oscar jumped at hearing Jaune break the silence. He had heard what he said, but it took him a second to process. “Oh! Um...” Did Oscar really want him doing that though? I mean, was it that big of a deal? They were both guys, they both had the same body parts, and they both jerk off. Also at this point Oscar was getting really horny and he could begin to careless right now and so he finally said “Sure! Go ahead… heh.”

Jaune gave a small smile and moved himself a bit more so he was fully up against the all that the bed was next too. His legs stretched out and apart, his feet just dangling over the edge. He focused on the scene and shyly began to jerk himself off, leaving his boxers still on. Oscar, who was sitting next to Jaune on the bed against the wall, left a hand over his tent and watched the film, occasionally making glances over at what Jaune was doing. A part of him felt bad for looking over, but he was young and curious. He glanced over again and was staring for a bit before Jaune began to speak up, snapping his eyes back to the movie.

“Um… are you gonna do it too? I mean, it kind of feels awkward that it’s just me, heh… Do you not want me doing this?”

“Hm? What? OH! Sorry… yeah you are fine. Just a little shy I guess.”

“Heh, don’t worry about it.” Jaune said placing a hand on Oscar's shoulder and smiling before focusing back on himself and the movie.

That touch… When Jaune touched him it sent a wave of heat throughout Oscar’s body and down to his dick causing it to pulse. When Jaune had gone back to himself Oscar began to grope himself through his sweats, slowly. After a minute went by he felt a little more confident and groped himself a little harder and faster. Oscar was a bit focused on the movie when all of a sudden something flew to the ground. He looked over at Jaune to see that he had removed his tank top, revealing a defined chest and abs. When Oscar had first met Jaune he was very skin and had almost no muscle to him, but now he seemed more defined. Oscar could say the same for himself too. All this training has led him to become more fit and toned, and almost to having abs.

Oscar, while jerking himself off through his sweats, watched Jaune out of the corner of his eye as it drew in his attention more than the movie. Oscar could see that Jaune was packing something and his curiosity was getting to him. After staring for what seemed like eternity Jaune had slipped a hand into his boxers. Making skin on skin contact with his dick caused him to let out a little moan as he began to stroke himself. Oscar got a little bit more turned on by this and decided to stick his hand inside his now and stroke his dick. Oh how good it felt to make contact after a week.

The boys continued to play with themselves while Jaune was watching the movie and Oscar was watching the movie AND Jaune. When the scene started to get more intense Jaune lifted his hips up and slid his boxers down to his ankles. Now revealed to the sight of Oscar was Jaunes 7-inch cut dick in all its glory. Oscar was mesmerized by it and pulled on his dick. Jaune had noticed that Oscar still had his pants on and felt a little embarrassed about this.

“Wanna take yours off too? It’s better when it is free from constraints.” Jaune said as he then went back to business, spitting in his hand to use it as lube, and jerked off at a steady pace.

Oscar was red in the face now. He can do this. It’s not the end of the world! He took a deep breath and lifted up his hips. Grabbing the edges of his pants and slowly slid them down and all the way off and leaned back against the wall again. Not as big as Jaunes, Oscar had a nice 4 ½-inch dick that was clearly leaking precum already. Oscar took another breath and placed his hand on his dick, scooping up some of his precum to use as lube and began to work on his own cock at a steady pace as well.

It had been 15 minutes now into the sex scene and things were picking up some more. Jaune was jerking off a little bit faster now, but Oscar continued at a steady pace, still glancing back and forth from the movie and Jaune’s dick. Oscar stopped his eyes on the movie though when he saw the guy begin to get his dick sucked.

“Damn… lucky guy.” Jaune said quietly

Oscar wondered about this. The guy in the movie was enjoying it and it was something Jaune clearly wished was happening to him. Oscar kind of knew what was happening. A blow job? Yeah, that’s what it was. Oscar didn’t have much knowledge about it other than that it feels good to have a mouth around your dick. He looked back over at Jaune who was pumping his dick at a good pace again and rubbing his other hand along his chest and nipples. Oscar thought for a moment and then spoke up.

“Do you want me to do that to you?”

“Huh? What!?” Jaune said in a slightly freaked out tone and stopped the work on his dick.

“I mean, he is enjoying it and you said he was a lucky guy so I assumed you wanted what he was getting. I can do it for you if you want.” How bad could it be? I mean, it’s just his dick in Oscar’s mouth. That isn’t weird, right?

“O-Oscar… I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Why not? Doesn’t it feel nice?”

“I mean… yeah it does feel nice, or at least I think it does. I’ve never had that happen to me before…”

“Neither have I… But I could like I said, I could do it for you! Then you would know how it feels! If it’s bad then I can stop.”

“I…” Oh god… Jaune was so horny. He really wanted this, but it wasn’t okay. There was no way he was gonna let this happen… “Sure… yeah, you can do it.” Oh damn…

Oscar gulped and looked back at the movie to see how the person sucked the guys dick to get a full understanding on how to do it. Once Oscar thought he had enough info he scooted closer to Jaune. They both were breathing heavy. Jaune let go of his dick and laid his arms down by his sides. Staring at Jaunes dick for a bit, Oscar began to slowly lean down, closer and closer to it until he was just a couple inches away. His hot breath on Jaunes dick made it jump. Oscar glanced at the scene once more and then back to Jaunes dick. He grabbed the base on Jaunes shaft, making him moan slightly. He then moved his mouth to right above his cock. Oscars lips pressed against his head, making Jaune whimper slightly, and then Oscar opened his mouth and went down as far as he could.

“Oh shit~!”

Oscar pulled off and looked up and Jaune with a worried face.

“No no! That felt amazing!”

Oscar nodded a little before turning his focus back into Jaunes cock again and slowly taking it back into his mother again, all the way down until he was stopped by his hand that was at the base.

Jaune could not believe he was getting his very first blow job, but with Oscar?! He knew this wasn’t right, but holy shit it felt so good. Oscar began to bob up and down on Jaunes dick, like how he saw the person in the movie do it. This was sending Jaune crazy. He leaned his head back and moaned, grabbed onto Oscar’s head, running his hand through Oscar’s head, legs squirming.

“Oh fuck~! Oh yeah~! This feels amazing! Mmf~!”

For a first time, Oscar was doing pretty good considering how responsive Jaune was. He had begun to leak precum into Oscar’s mouth, but Oscar didn’t pay much attention to it. It was just a salty taste and it didn’t freak him out so he kept working on it, slurping up and won Jaunes dick. Jaune asked him to go faster and Oscar obeyed beginning to suck faster. For not jerking off in over a week and this being his very first blow job, Jaune was not about to last any longer.

“Oh god… oh yeah… fuck… Mf~!”

Jaune was in heaven right now as his climax approached. He was so overwhelmed with this feeling of pleasure he didn’t warn Oscar in time. Jaune cried out, arching his back a bit and bucking his hips up into Oscar's mouth as he released 2 thick hot ropes of cum into Oscar's mouth. Oscar quickly pulled off and watched as 7 more ropes shot all over Jaune, landing on his cheek, chest, and stomach. As Oscar watched in amazement he swallowed the cum that had been released into his mouth and to his surprise it was pretty good.

Oscar had leaned back up against the while and stared at Jaune who began to relax from his high. Jaune finally relaxed and looked over at Oscar.

“Um… thanks. That was the most amazing thing I felt.”

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Oscar smiled at Jaune who smiled back.

Jaune looked down to notice how Oscar was still hard and had yet to release.

“Oscar! What about you? Don’t you wanna… you know?”

“Hm? Oh yeah! I guess I should.”

“Wait! Since you did something for me, let me do this for you.” Jaune said as he reached out and grabbed onto Oscars raging hard on and began to stroke him.

“J-Jaune~!” Oscar was in shock, but he didn’t stop Jaune. Having another person touch him felt so good.

Jaune moved his hand up and down on Oscar's dick a bit, but it was dry again so it was hard to move. Jaune looked around and then down at his chest. He picked up some of his own cum in his hand and then lathered Oscar’s dick with it as he jerked Oscar off using it as a lube. This surprised Oscar. He was not expecting that, but he enjoyed it clearly as he did not last much longer.

The feeling of Jaunes hot cum on his dick sent him crazy and Jaune could tell he was about to cum and so he picked up the pace. Oscar’s breathing picked up faster and faster. He let out a faint huff of a moan before arching his head back and exploding all over himself and Jaunes hand. Jaune continued to pump Oscar’s dick until the very last drop was squeezed out and then finally let go, leaving an exhausted Oscar be.

“Well… we should probably shower.” Jaune said standing up from the bed.

“But we only have one.”

“So? We can take a shower together. I mean, we kind of just did that together.”

“Well… I guess you are right.”

Jaune smiled and walked into the bathroom. Oscar laid on the bed for a little bit longer as he heard the shower turn on. He looked down at his now softening dick that was covered in a mix of Jaunes and his own cum. Being a curious teen, he picked some up with his finger and tasted it. Damn did it taste better than just Jaunes. Oscar licked up a little bit more before the bathroom door opened. Jaune asked if he was coming, and Oscar smiled and got up and made his way into the bathroom with Jaune as they would get cleaned up. Both boys now could relax and breathe as a huge amount of stress was just relieved from their day off.


End file.
